Cinquante nuances de fruit
by Osekkai
Summary: [OS - Saint Valentin] Chaque fruit a une signification particulière pour eux. Raisin, Cassis, Cerise, Framboise. Une signification particulière dans une situation particulière. IkkiShiryu - OOC - PWP


**Etant donné que ma première entête avait quelque peu dérangé, je vais un peu la modifier.  
Mon but n'est pas de faire un bashing de ces bouquins, bien que d'après mon humble avis  
ils le mériteraient, mais je pensais que ce n'était pas le lieu d'expliciter mes propos. Mais  
je vais devoir détaillé mon jugement pour ne pas passer pour une rageuse sans foi ni loi.  
**

**RDV à la fin de cet OS si ça vous intéresse !**

**Aller, bonne lecture et bonne Saint Valentin !**

* * *

Dans une petite maison tranquille en périphérie du centre ville, un couple d'hommes se retrouvaient après une longue journée de travail. Le premier qui fut rentré, Shiryu, avait fermé tous les volets de leur petite maison et était partit attendre son amant dans une chambre très spéciale. Du sol au plafond, elle était d'un rouge pourpre profond et une moquette noire très épaisse recouvrait le vieux parquet en dessous. Cette chambre n'était pas très grande, simplement dix mètres carré et un îlot d'un mètre sur deux prenait place au milieu. Il s'agissait d'un grand bahut laqué noir recouvert d'un fin matelas de cuir sur lequel un homme pouvait s'étendre de toute sa longueur. Quatre grands tiroirs le remplissaient sur les deux côtés les plus larges et ils comportaient de nombreux objets destinés à leurs jeux malsains.

Shiryu ouvrit le premier, le plus près et en sortit une vingtaine de bougies, pour la plupart déjà légèrement consumées par les dernières fois, et les installa sur deux longues et fines consoles tout aussi noir que l'îlot central installées chacune contre deux murs parallèles. Il craqua ensuite une allumette, trouvée dans sa petite boîte dans le même compartiment, et les alluma. Bien vite, il put éteindre le plafonnier et se retrouver dans une ambiance rougeoyante et tamisée.

Avec lenteur, il retira ses vêtements qu'il plia soigneusement sur une chaise près de l'entrée, en dehors de la pièce et referma soigneusement la porte. Il laissa ses cheveux attachés, parce qu'il savait que son amant préférait s'en occuper lui même et s'installa sur le matelas de cuir, la gorge nouée d'appréhension.

Ikki rentra chez lui à son tour, le cœur battant. Il n'avait reçu qu'un simple mail de son concubin dans la journée, alors qu'il était encore au travail, derrière son bureau. Un simple mot y était écrit : **ANANAS**. Il avait d'abord grimacé. L'**ANANAS** était le fruit du malaise, Shiryu en était allergique. C'est pour cela qu'ils l'avaient choisi pour s'exprimer. Ikki s'inquiétait de l'humeur de son petit ami mais ce soir était donc un de ces soirs où il aurait à le dominer, à le punir. Et l'excitation n'avait fait qu'augmenter durant tout le trajet jusqu'à leur paisible pavillon.

Un mince et rare sourire étira ses lèvres en voyant les vêtements savamment pliés. Son amant aimait tellement l'ordre et la perfection. Leur maison reluisait toujours de propreté. Mais si seulement cela s'arrêtait à leur maison...

Il retira à son tour sa chemise et rangea ses chaussures et ses chaussettes près des siennes mais il garda son jean. Puis il se redressa, dénoua la cravate noir méticuleusement enroulée autour de la poignée et entra sans prendre la peine de frapper. Il vit Shiryu se tendre sur l'îlot, allongé sur le ventre, les bras repliés pour y enfouir son visage et ses longs cheveux noirs attachés et enroulés sur eux-mêmes dans une queue de cheval haute pour ne pas le gêner pendant son travail.

Ikki déposa la cravate dans le creux de son dos et défit avec douceur le nœud de ses cheveux. Il était rare de les voir détachés. Shiryu prenait toujours un très grand soin à les attacher pour éviter de les mêler ou de paraître négligé. Mais Ikki adorait les laisser libre, glisser ses doigts dedans, jouer avec, les tirer, les caresser. C'était son plaisir coupable et avec des gestes tendres, il les étala sur la peau blême de son amant. Leur couleur tranchait drôlement, noir d'encre sur de la porcelaine blanche.

Shiryu ne le regarda pas. Il avait trop honte. Alors une fois les cheveux détachés, il sentit Ikki reprendre la cravate et releva légèrement la tête pour lui permettre uniquement de lui bander les yeux. Une fois cela fait, il entendit la voix grave et rauque de son opposé lui murmurer de se retourner. Il obéit. Ikki glissa sa main sur sa nuque et récupéra les longues mèches noires pour qu'il ne se recouche pas dessus puis il lui demanda quel fruit.

« **RAISIN**. » Souffla alors simplement le jeune homme.

Ikki eut une grimace. Lui détestait le **RAISIN**. Il ne supportait pas l'âpreté qui lui restait sur la langue, l'acidité qui lui faisait serrer les dents et, par dessus tout, les petits pépins qui s'écrasaient si aisément sous ses dents. Le mal-être de l'homme qui occupait sa vie s'était donc agrandi. Il n'était pas encore à son paroxysme, ce n'était pas encore un **CASSIS** mais ils n'en étaient pas loin.

Avec des gestes prévenants, il releva ses deux bras pâles au dessus de sa tête. De ce côté là du bahut, il y trouva des liens en soie, de longs et larges rubans de satin rouge reliés à un anneau d'argent accroché dans le meuble. Il l'attacha avec soin, prenant garde à ce que les liens ne fassent pas de garrot sur ses poignets, et il alla faire de même à ses fines chevilles. Shiryu réagit à peine. Ses lèvres étaient pincées douloureusement. Ses traits si harmonieux, tirés. Ses joues, rouges de gêne ou de colère contre lui-même. Si différent du visage doux qu'il portait habituellement. Mais ce n'était qu'une façade.

Son calme si contagieux l'avait d'abord attiré, lui l'indomptable et farouche Ikki. Ils s'étaient côtoyés deux mois sans que rien ne tarisse leur attirance mutuelle. Leurs nuits chez l'un ou chez l'autre étaient douces, les conversations étaient riches et leur complicité s'embellissaient de jours en jours. Puis Ikki s'était rendu compte du problème de Shiryu. Ses vêtements parfaitement repassés, pliés, rangés, portés. Ses cheveux toujours lisses et propres. Sa maison toujours belle et bien rangée. Puis ses petits comportements étranges. Shiryu prenait une douche avant et après chaque coït, commençait à pousser son amant à faire de même. Il avait toujours une solution hydraulique dans sa poche, se lavait très – trop – souvent les mains. Chaque chose, chaque objet avait sa place propre sur les meubles, même les meubles avaient un emplacement bien défini et rien ne devait bouger. La nourriture était reniflée, les fruits lavés un par un. Les enfants évités à tout pris. Les livres rangés par taille puis par ordre alphabétique. Les conserves dans les placard aussi.

Et en plus de toutes ces petites manies, il y avait ces crises d'angoisse. Shiryu n'était jamais rassuré. Son sourire était factice, comme imprimé sur son visage crispé. Car Ikki n'était jamais aussi parfait que lui. Il avait son odeur d'homme et non de savon. Il aimait passer ses dimanches en pyjama devant la télé. Il grignotait un peu partout et les miettes lui tenaient souvent compagnie. Il ne mangeait pas très sain non plus. Il était plutôt adepte des fast-foods et des plats préparés dont on ne pouvait vérifier la contenance. Il mettait rarement sa main devant sa bouche quand il baillait, rotait, toussait et éternuait. Il se fichait bien de l'haleine au réveil ou de la tenue de son bien-aimé quand il voulait un petit bisou avant d'aller travailler. Il n'était pas non plus un as du ménage, l'aspirateur lui faisait peur et il glissait très souvent sur le sol sur lequel il venait de passer la serpillière. Il était un homme presque comme les autres. Mais pas Shiryu.

Et c'était bien cela le problème. Mais il était conscient de ce problème. Il savait la vie infernale qu'il imposait à son amant. Il savait que tout ne tournait pas rond dans sa tête. Mais il faisait tout pour refouler ses fantasmes, ses pensées, ses pulsions qui ne semblaient pas lui appartenir, qui le rendaient fou au point de les oublier à l'aide d'une petite lingette nettoyante qu'il frottait avec hargne sur tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver.

Parfois, il remerciait le ciel de lui avoir envoyé Ikki, cet homme simple qui l'acceptait comme il était. Qui essayait de le comprendre et qui partageait le même genre de vices que lui.

Une fois qu'il fut solidement attaché sans aucun danger, Ikki saisit une des nombreuses bougies rouge qui étaient allumées et disposées sagement sur la petite table et retourna près de son amant. Tout doucement, il la leva bien haut au dessus de sa tête et du corps étiré puis lentement, la fit pencher. La petite flamme vacilla et quelques gouttes rouges tombèrent sur la peau crémeuse du ventre découvert. Shiryu s'arqua, tira sur ses liens et un minable gémissement sortit d'entre ses lèvres.

Le dominateur laisse la cire chaude s'écouler tout le long de son estomac creusé par la position. Les petites tâches rondes et rouges vermeille prenaient l'aspect du sang dans la pénombre de la chambre. Il reposa la bougie et vint glisser ses mains sur ce corps si crispé que les muscles tendus laissaient entrevoir des veines gonflées à certains endroits.

Il posa alors le plat de sa main juste en dessous de son nombril et chuchota :

_Quel est le mot de sécurité ?  
_**PÊCHE**. »

**PÊCHE**, comme un appel à la douceur, aux caresses, aux baisers. A la fin de sa punition, si la douleur était trop intense. A la fin du jeu, si son esprit était trop récalcitrant. Et à ce moment là, Ikki reposerait la cravache qui venait de prendre dans le tiroir voisin à celui des bougies.

Il laissa courir le fin trapèze de cuir qui surplombait la tige sur les jambes écartées par leurs liens. Shiryu frémit, la décadence pouvait débuter. Le premier coup brûla sa cuisse si douce au touché. Le jeune homme se crispa si violemment de douleur qu'un cri déchirant passa ses dents serrées. La douleur fut suivit alors d'une forte chaleur irradiant la zone fouettée qui se diffusa rapidement dans le reste de son corps. Il lui fallait passer par là pour ressentir cette chaleur rassurante. Pour ne pas devenir dingue sous ses angoisses qui le torturaient sans cesse.

Il n'y avait rien de prestigieux, rien de beau à leurs yeux dans ce qu'ils faisaient. C'était simplement un moyen de se sentir mieux, de libérer ce qui posait problème. Pour Ikki, son besoin de domination qui s'effaçait dans leur vie quotidienne, son besoin de violence, de faire du mal aux autres pour toute la frustration qu'il avait connu au cours de sa vie. Et pour Shiryu, son besoin de perdre le contrôle, de quitter toutes ces limites qu'il s'imposait. Toutes ses règles qui l'empêchaient de partir à la dérive et de vivre normalement. Il se dégoûtait lui-même. Toujours il se sentait sale, ignoble, décalé par rapport aux autres. Mais ces mêmes-autres pouvaient tout aussi bien l'effrayer de par leur hygiène très souvent douteuse.

Et quand, à leur contact, en allant au travail, dans la rue, au cinéma, chez le médecin ou encore, parfois même chez sa propre famille, il se sentait souillé, il devait se purger par la violence. Il se laissait manipuler entre les mains chaudes de son amant. Il le laissait tout faire. Pour se laver. Pour s'excuser. Pour se sentir mieux. Pour expier ses pêchers, ses fautes, ses angoisses, ses peurs... Parfois, cela fonctionnait. Parfois, non.

La cravache s'abattit sans remord sur ses cuisses, ses hanches, son ventre, ses mamelons. Les coups le brûlaient, l'humiliaient comme il le désirait. Shiryu souhaitait simplement oublier, n'être qu'un tas de chaires chaudes et bientôt pourrissantes. Il avait déjà l'impression de pourrir de l'intérieur alors un peu plus ? Cependant, Ikki prenait bien garde à ne pas trop le blesser. Les plaies étaient très superficielles, ce n'en était même pas. De simples zébrures rouges. Pas de sang. Juste des brûlures. De la peau irritée.

Ikki détacha ses chevilles après près d'une demi-heure à molester le devant de son corps et il retourna le corps alanguis pour le remettre dans sa position initiale. Encore une autre demi-heure car leur jeu de domination et de punitions ne durait jamais plus d'une heure. La cravache fit un léger bruit mât quand il la déposa sur la console près de lui. Shiryu déglutit alors.

Se faire frapper par un objet était impersonnel. Cela aurait pu être n'importe qui. Mais les mains de Ikki seraient nues et sans pitié sur sa peau glabre. Il avait toujours adoré les mains de son amant. Elles étaient grandes et larges. Elles étaient rassurantes. Elles serraient fort les siennes et s'enroulaient parfaitement autour de ses fesses, de son sexe, de sa gorge. Elles étaient toujours chaudes, pleines d'égratignures parce que Ikki était un homme d'action. Il savait frapper quand il le fallait – une bousculade, une main étrangère sur le corps de son petit ami – et réparait tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main – une étagère, un grille-pain, une lampe de chevet qui clignote, la boîte à musique de son petit frère. Ses mains savaient aussi parfaitement corriger et Shiryu s'arqua quand l'une d'elle – la droite – s'abattit sur son fessier.

Une autre claque suivit bien vite et les fesses à la blancheur virginale, tout comme le reste du corps auquel elles appartenaient, rougirent sous les coups. Mais malgré la douleur que ressentait le jeune japonais, il y avait le plaisir honteux, la satisfaction coupable. Ses cris déchirant oscillaient entre douleur et bonheur. C'était ce qu'il souhaitait. C'était ce qu'il était.

Un coup plus fort le fit s'arquer, serrer les poings et les dents. Puis un sanglot l'étrangla. C'était ce qu'il méritait. Il ne devrait pas ressentir autant de plaisir à être maltraité. Il ne devrait pas aimer être frappé et molesté par son compagnon. Ce dernier ne devrait pas non plus apprécier le traitement qu'il lui infligeait. Mais c'était eux. C'était leur fardeau. Ils n'auraient pu vivre ensemble si l'un d'eux avait été « normal », « sain d'esprit ».

Ikki continua ses coups, sur les fesses rondes et les cuisses brûlantes. La chair de poule recouvraient leur corps. Ils frémissaient tous d'eux d'appréhension et d'excitation. Shiryu eut un sanglot et balbutia un mot.

« **CERISE**. »

Le désir, le besoin de se libérer. Ne pas s'arrêter car ils étaient proches. Sa main retomba alors avec plus de vigueur, vibrante, brûlante et incessante. Shiryu hurla, tenta d'étouffer ses plaintes mais s'il se faisait plus discret, la fessée se faisait plus dure, plus rapide et il ne pouvait plus reprendre son souffle.

Il n'y avait plus que le plaisir, la délivrance, le rouge derrière les paupière closes, Ikki, Shiryu, leur amours, leurs peines, leur douleur.

**OoOoO**

Shiryu ne sentait plus son corps tant il était douloureux. Son ventre collait au cuir avec la sueur et le sperme. Sa joue humide de larmes se détacha aussi difficilement du matelas quand il se redressa. Il entendait Ikki ranger la cravache et les bougies. Il avait soufflé dessus et l'odeur de cire et de fumée vint lui chatouiller les narines.

La honte le submergea tandis qu'il était encore attaché, bouillonnant de son orgasme, humide et sale. Puis les doigts de son amant glissèrent sur ses chevilles et ses poignets. Il le libéra, dénoua la cravate autour de sa tête et le retourna. La chaleur cuisante sur sa croupe le fit gémir et de nouveaux sanglots le secouèrent. Il se sentait toujours misérable après, tel une marionnette sans fils, manipulée et souillée par la crasse.

Ikki glissa un bras sous ses genoux et un autre dans son dos puis il le souleva avec facilité. Shiryu darda son regard vague et humide sur le visage serein de son petit ami. Il baissa alors les yeux vers lui et lui offrit un tendre sourire. Les sourires de Ikki étaient rare. Il faisait généralement la moue ou son nez était froncé dans une mimique teigneuse. Mais il souriait souvent en présence de Shiryu. Il souriait quand il souriait lui aussi. Il souriait quand il faisait une bourde, une petite bêtise sans incidence. Il souriait quand il lui demandait quelque chose. Il souriait quand il venait se blottir contre lui. Et il s'esclaffait quand il insistait pour frotter lui-même son corps large et halé sous la douche pour être certain qu'il serait bien propre pour leur union.

Ikki acceptait tout ces petits défauts. Il n'y voyait pas des vices, ni rien de repoussant. De simples TOC que tous le monde possédait à plus ou moins grande échelle mais que Shiryu avait en grande quantité parce que...

Il déposa le corps presque sans vie de son amant dans la baignoire vide et se saisit de la pomme de douche. Shiryu réagit à peine, étendu sur le dos, quand de l'eau tiède vint rafraîchir sa peau. L'eau se fit bienfaitrice, elle lava ses erreurs et ses maux et lui permit de reprendre un peu plus ses esprits.

Ikki s'agenouilla devant la baignoire alors que Shiryu s'asseyait lentement. Il déplaça la pomme de douche assez haut pour mouiller les cheveux ébènes de son opposé et les longues mèches ressemblèrent à de long ruisseaux d'encre de chine coulant sur sa peau. Shiryu se tenait aux rebords blanc nacré de la baignoire, le museau bas, les courtes mèches qui encadraient son visage se collèrent à son front, ses tempes et ses joues. Le niveau d'eau monta lentement quand il fut entièrement rincé de toute sueur et de tout liquide séminal. Seule ses genoux dépassaient légèrement quand Ikki coupa l'arrivée d'eau. Puis il attrapa une fleur de douche bleu turquoise et frotta avec du savon le corps meurtri.

Il y avait beaucoup de tendresse dans ses gestes. Le brusque Ikki tentait de ne pas lui faire davantage mal car le jeu était fini et qu'il ne resterait qu'un seul fruit à consommer. La **FRAMBOISE**. Le fruit de leur amour. La douceur, les étreintes, les baisers, les mots doux.

Shiryu était toujours silencieux et tout en savonnant ses cheveux, Ikki demanda :

_Quel a été le déclencheur ? »

Le jeune homme e répondit pas tout de suite. Il releva ses orbes de jade vers son amant, prit une inspiration et souffla :

_Un homme au travail m'a éternué dessus. Ses enfants ont la grippe en ce moment. »

Devant le silence concentré de son petit ami, occupé à démêler ses longs cheveux noirs, Shiryu se mordit la lèvre. Il se sentait idiot maintenant. D'avoir paniqué pour cela. Mais sur le moment, il s'était sentit si mal. Il avait eu tant besoin de réconfort et Ikki était si loin. Son malaise n'avait fait qu'augmenter pendant le reste de la journée. Il s'était lavé temps de fois le visage et les mains qu'il en avait négligé son travail. Mais maintenant, après leur jeu, lavé précautionneusement par son amant, il se sentait mieux.

Ikki vida ensuite la baignoire et l'aida à se mettre debout. Il l'aspergea encore d'eau claire et fraîche. Shiryu se sentait enfin propre et s'enroula avec plaisir dans son peignoir en tissus éponge bleu après que son amant l'ai séché avec une serviette propre. Puis de nouveau avec aisance, Ikki le souleva et l'emmena à leur chambre.

Elle était bien plus grande que la salle spéciale et elle était presque entièrement blanche. Les draps étaient blancs crème, le sol en parquet flottant couleur pin et les quelques décorations dans les mêmes tons. Ikki l'allongea avec douceur, repoussa la couette épaisse puis s'écarta pour aller lui-même se laver et ne pas incommoder l'homme de sa vie. Mais Shiryu le retint par la ceinture et le rapprocha.

« **FRAMBOISE** ? » Murmura-t-il dans une timide invitation.

Le jeune homme eut alors un autre de ces sourires, ceux ravis qu'il portait quand son petit ami voulait faire l'amour. Son pantalon fut déboutonner, sa braguette descendu, et le jean glissa sur ses cuisses musclées. Shiryu écarta les pans de son peignoir, dévoilant de nouveau sa peau de marbre. Il fit de même avec les cuisses et les bras et après s'être complètement débarrassé de son pantalon, Ikki s'allongea sur lui.

La couverture fut ramenée sur leur corps, comme pour les dissimuler aux yeux du monde. Le peignoir quitta le lit pour échouer près du jean et leur corps libérés de toute entrave se murent l'un contre l'autre. Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent pour la première fois de la soirée. Ikki retrouva la douceur de cette bouche quémandeuse et gourmande. La langue de Shiryu cajola celle de son amant, heureuse de recouvrer la chaleur de sa cavité buccale.

Les reins de Ikki se relevèrent puis s'abaissèrent contre lui, leurs souffles s'accélèrent alors que leurs mains, leurs doigts, s'accrochaient là où il pouvait, dans le creux d'un genoux pour remonter sa cuisse frémissante sur l'une de ses hanches, à ses fesses contractées par l'effort et le désir pour les pousser à s'enfoncer plus profondément en ses cuisses.

Ikki quitta ensuite ses lèvres, le souffle erratique alors que son membre tendu frottait contre ce corps offert, et sa bouche alla conquérir la gorge gracile. Son nez huma l'odeur de savon qui imprégnait la peau et les cheveux encore légèrement humides. Ses mains remontèrent davantage les genoux de Shiryu et il donna un coup de rein plus féroce contre ses fesses. Shiryu haleta, pressa sa nuque et de ce fait, pressa ses lèvres et ses dents contre son cou.

Avec une douceur et une lenteur sans nom, Ikki le pénétra, le prit, le posséda tout entier. D'abord immobile un certain laps de temps, ses mains se contentant de caresser sa taille, son dos arqué, ses hanches, ses jambes, et ses lèvres enjôleuses venant taquiner les siennes, l'angle d'une mâchoire, le lobe de son oreille droite, il fit un premier mouvement. Shiryu resserra l'étreinte de ses bras autour de ses larges épaules et celle de ses jambes autour de sa taille étroite.

Après la violence et la douleur qui les avaient possédé dans la chambre rouge, cette étreinte amoureuse était la bienvenue. Toujours avec cette même lenteur, leurs hanches se mirent en mouvements. Leurs corps recouvert de sueur glissèrent l'un contre l'autre, presque aussi aisément que le sexe de Ikki à l'intérieur de Shiryu. Leurs soufflent se mélangèrent et s'accélérèrent, tout comme les coups de rein du dominant. Rapidement, précédemment excités et échauffés par leur jeu, ils perdirent le contrôle de leur étreinte.

Front contre front, yeux bleu foncé dans yeux vert pâle, ils s'observaient sans se voir. Seul leur plaisir comptait. Uniquement la sensation présente. Celle d'être à sa place, de faire quelque chose de bien, d'être quelqu'un de bien. D'avoir trouver la bonne personne. De réussir à la combler. De l'aimer. De l'aimer au point de l'étreindre plus fort. De l'aimer au point de tout accepter, des ongles qui se plantent dans la peau sous le plaisir aux coups de rein un peu plus violents. De l'aimer au point de se laisser aller. Au point de s'oublier.

**OoOoO**

Shiryu ouvrit paresseusement les yeux. Ikki était encore à moitié allongé sur lui, le visage enfoui dans ses longs cheveux noirs. Leurs cuisses se touchaient, encore brûlantes de leur étreinte et il sentait couler entre ses jambes la semence de son amant. Une lente satisfaction l'envahit alors qu'il dégageait son bras des draps et l'enroulait autour de la nuque de Ikki. Avec la même tendresse dont il avait fait preuve, il caressa les épaisses mèches courtes qui recouvraient son cou et déposa un léger baiser sur sa tempe où battait encore follement le sang. Ikki émit un geignement, prêt à s'écarter pour qu'il puisse, comme à son habitude, retourner se laver. Mais Shiryu n'en fit rien et le garda tout contre lui.

Il savait que le lendemain matin, il mettrait plus de temps sous la douche pour se nettoyer ou qu'il existait encore le risque qu'il se lève en pleine nuit, pris de panique. Mais la présence rassurante de Ikki, son souffle chaud contre son oreille, le léger ronflement qu'il commençait à émettre, tout ceci l'apaisa et il se laissa aller au sommeil à son tour. Demain serait un nouveau jour.

* * *

**Ma gueulante :**

**Avant tout, je tiens à préciser que je ne critique pas autant une oeuvre sans raison. Ma passion, c'est lire. Je lis depuis que j'ai appris, je lis de tout. Je suis ouverte à tout. La preuve, c'est que j'ai aimé lire les Twilight quand j'étais au collège. Et je tiens à répéter que c'est mon avis purement subjectif et que, qui veut bien le lire s'engage lui aussi à l'accepter et avoir son propre avis. Vous avez le droit de me contredire, vous avez le droit de ne pas être d'accord avec moi. Vous avez le droit de penser ce que vous voulez et de vous exprimez autant que j'en ai le droit. **

**Donc revenons un peu sur ce que j'avais pu dire précédemment :**

**_Que l'on soit clair tout de suite : j'ai détesté lire les trois tomes des Cinquante nuance de Grey :_ Mais vraiment ! J'ai voulu mordre mon livre et le déchirer avec les dents. Et pourtant, il n'y a rien que je respecte plus que les livres. **

**_C'est une histoire bien creuse mal écrite basée sur une fanfiction sur un couple que je déteste et par extension, sur des films que je déteste aussi :_ Alors oui, j'ai aimé lire les quatre tomes de Stephanie Meyer quand j'étais en quatrième/cinquième et je l'avoue, je les ai relu plusieurs fois à l'époque. De plus, je n'ai rien contre les fanfictions puisque j'en écris. Je trouve que c'est le meilleur entraînement possible et la conversion fanfic/roman en changeant juste les prénoms ne me dérange pas plus que ça, puisque c'est un UA. Cela ne devrait pas être dérangeant, non ? Le problème, c'est que les 50 nuances ont le quasi même schéma que Twilight ! Sauf que ce n'est pas la même histoire donc il y a de nombreuses incohérences et certaines choses sont mal justifié. Elles arrivent dans l'histoire d'origine donc on les fait arrivé aussi dans la fanfic. En soit, ce n'est pas méchant de faire des clin d'œil à la saga de base. Mais une petite réécriture du scénario ou quelques ajouts ne font pas de mal pour rendre l'histoire crédible.**

**_DONC ceci n'est pas du tout un hommage à cette oeuvre qui ne mérite pas son succès (il existait déjà depuis belle lurette des romans érotico-romantiques écrits par des personnes de talents mais tout le monde avait honte de les lire)_ : Eh oui, messieurs dames, j'en ai lu des Arlequins et des J'ai Lu Pour elle. Et c'est pas quelque chose dont on peut se vanter dans la rue. Sauf que ! C'est exactement la même chose, avec très souvent plus de recherche et d'originalité niveau scénario. (Lisez la série des Highlanders de Karen Marie Moning, au moins vous réviserez un peu votre histoire avec plaisir tout en lisant un roman d'amour avec plusieurs scènes coquines et sans vous prendre la tête). **

**_Surtout que je trouve dommage que ce que les gens retiennent de l'univers de la fanfiction, c'est une fan de twilight frustrée sans imagination. L'univers de la fanfiction est bien plus riche que cela, avec des personnes de talent et c'est vraiment bien dommage que ce soit cette fic, sur ce fandom là, qui soit sortit du lot !_ : Reprendre un fandom bien connu et le foutre à la sauce SM, tout le monde peut le faire en allant sur wikipédia. Regardez, j'ai pu y arriver en une soirée. Mais franchement, j'ai lu de tellement bonnes fictions, j'ai même lu certains passages à haute voix tant c'était beau. J'ai eu les larmes aux yeux, j'ai frémi, j'ai ri. Une fanfiction, c'est fait pour nous redonner la petite étincelle que l'on a eu en lisant l'oeuvre d'origine. C'est fait pour retrouver un peu de cette saveur. Mais c'est aussi fait pour décrire des visions différentes, des personnages restés dans l'ombre, etc. Et c'est si dommage que la fanfiction ait si mauvaise réputation. **

_**Donc, ceci n'est pas un hommage mais ce n'est pas non plus une rectification. Je ne pense pas pouvoir faire mieux puisque je ne suis pas adepte de BDSM mais voici, en quelque sorte, ma version, mon point de vue sur ce sujet là.**_

_**J'ai essayé d'être soft sans toutefois épargner les plus sensibles. Il existe et existera toujours bien plus hard, bien plus détaillé et très certainement bien mieux écrits mais fallait que je fasse quelque chose parce que je n'en peux plus d'entendre parler de ce film et de ces livres qui rendent la domination aussi facile d'accès et aussi niaiseuse ! Peut-être que je suis encore plus agacé parce que je suis malade et que personne ne veut me faire de câlins à cause de cela. Surement aussi parce que je suis une vilaine célibataire frustré, voilà !**_

_**Je m'excuse par avance aux fans de cette saga mais sur le fandom de Saint Seiya, cela serait surprenant d'en trouver. Je regrette mais ces bouquins sont aussi pompeux que les twilight (même si je les avais adoré quand je les avais lu. Quand j'étais au collège. En cinquième.), moi qui aime tellement les belles histoires d'amour avec un zeste de câlins crapuleux, ils m'ont dégoûté du genre.**_

_**Voilà, voilà. J'espère ne pas trop vous avoir effrayé avec ma petite gueulante mais fallait que cela sorte ! Donc comment résumer ce OS ? Impossible selon moi. C'est un IkkiShiryu (parce que j'adore ce petit couple), j'ai essayé de les rendre humains sans forcément approfondir trop leur personnalité ou leur relation. Ça serait plus un PWP pour le plaisir. Je m'excuse s'il y a des fautes mais la fièvre m'empêche d'être très attentive."**_

**Donc voilà, en gros, une petite rectification. Maintenant, je peux aussi ajouter ce qui m'a déplu personnellement et qui sont, d'après moi, des erreurs pour un roman sortit en librairie (parce qu'en fanfiction ça peut passer, on a vu bien pire):**

**-Anastasia : la vierge qui se met au SM. Je ne pense pas que ce soit un bon début sur le marché de l'amour. Quand on a son niveau, on ne peut pas se mettre à quelque chose d'aussi peu ordinaire. Chacun a ses petits plaisir coupables, chacun a ses goûts différents des autres. Mais comment peut-on se mettre à "ça" alors qu'on a jamais rien testé avant ? Comme dirait ma chère petite maman quand elle me parle de sexualité, tu peux pas savoir avant d'avoir tout ****goûté. Alors oui, ils commencent doucement. Mais qu'est-ce qui se serait passé si elle n'avait pas aimé ?**

**-Christian Grey : le milliardaire. Pensez juste à une chose. Imaginez ce qui se serait passé si Christian avait été pauvre. Le contrat. La badine. Toussa. Un peu malsain, non ?**

**-Les personnages en eux-même : Ce sont des copies conformes des personnages de Twilight. Même pas un petit approfondissement. Le même schéma. Bella(Anastasia) qui hésite entre Edward(Christian) et Jacob(Comment il s'appelle déjà ?)... MAIS ON SAIT DÉJÀ QUI ELLE VA CHOISIR ! On sait comment ça va se finir, on sait ce qu'il va se passer ! Même le méchant, on devine qui c'est !**

**-Christian et son complexe d'oedipe non résolu : Oui, les filles. Oui. En baisant Anastasia, Christian baise symboliquement sa mère. Oui. Est-ce que j'ai besoin d'explicité ? C'est bien quelque chose qui m'agace, ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Anastasia ressemble vraiment beaucoup à sa mère qui était brune comme elle. Il ne s'entoure que de blondes. Il lui fait subir toute sortes de jeux de domination ! Je veux bien croire que les hommes recherchent tous un peu de leur mère chez la femme qu'ils aiment et inversement. Mais là, c'est clairement démontré. Il n'a jamais pu finir son complexe d'oedipe, il déteste sa mère, il a trouvé son sosie parfait qui n'est pas de son sang. Bingo. (Et franchement, c'est pareil pour Hyoga, quant à parler de Saint Seiya. On en parle de son complexe d'oedipe à lui ? S'il déteste toujours son père, c'es bien pour une raison !)**

**-Le film : même les fans n'ont pas apprécier. Si vous devez voir une critique vidéo, allez voir celle de Durendal1. Son vlog dit tout. Pas besoin d'en dire plus.**

**Bon, voila un rapide topo. Je ne vais pas m'attarder sur le style d'écriture. Je pense qu'on est tous assez différents pour aimer des styles tout aussi différents. Par exemple, personnellement, j'ai vraiment du mal avec les phrases à rallonge d'Albert Cohen. **

**Je ne pensais pas que ce serait nécessaire de tout expliciter. Je n'aime pas. Les goûts et les couleurs ne se discutent pas, si cela ne vous plaît pas, vous pouvez tout aussi bien contrer mes arguments avec d'autres. Vous pouvez car contrairement à ce que pourrait penser certains, je serais plutôt très contente que l'on crache sur mon bébé. On en revient toujours au même sujet mais oui, critiquez moi, donnez-moi vos conseils pour que je puisse m'améliorer parce que j'aime écrire, je ne pourrais faire que cela de ma journée (même si parfois je m'arrache les cheveux de désespoir). Oui, citez-moi mes défauts, montrez moi ce trou dans mon jean tout neuf, que j'aille l'échanger (et non, j'ai pas fumé !). Dites moi ce qui ne va pas, ce qui serait mieux parce que je pourrais bien vous écouter. Je pourrais suivre vos conseils s'ils sont fondés.**

**Il est vrai que j'ai été très cru dans mes premiers propos, j'ai critiqué, critiqué, sans me justifier. Alors voilà, c'est fait. Même si ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment de le faire. J'étais peut-être énervé, submergé par toute la publicité autour de cette saga et je n'ai pas assez pensé aux petites âmes sensibles qui ne supportent pas que l'on critique ce qu'elles aiment. Je suis pareil. Je boude quand on me dit que le personnage de Sasuke est mal écrit, je grimace quand on me dit que Saint Seiya (le mangas) est mal dessiné, etc, mais je l'accepte et je suis même d'accord, parce que c'est souvent vrai.**

**Les critiques sont là pour faire avancer les choses, pour aider à progresser. Et ce n'est pas les fans que j'accuse, c'est l'auteur. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle en a à faire de mon avis ? D'abord, elle parle pas français. Ça m'étonnerait qu'elle vienne jusqu'ici me lire et ce serait encore plus surprenant que ce que je puisse dire la touche. C'est son bébé à elle et grand bien lui fasse avec tout l'argent qu'il lui a rapporté. **

**Cependant, quand on me demande de "modérer" mes propos, j'ai envie de demander : pourquoi ? Et de quel droit ? J'écris bien des scènes de sexe, je peux bien donner mon avis sur un livre. C'est ce qui s'appelle la liberté d'expression et ce n'est pas sur internet que je vais me modérer. On se modère dans la vie de tous les jours : chez soi, à la fac, au boulot. Je suis sûre que chacun de vous à une anecdote où il s'est retenu de hurler la vérité à quelqu'un et ce pour diverses raisons. Pour ne pas blesser par exemple. Moi-même, par mes études de psychologie, je ne peux rien dire en présence de certaines personnes sans que cela soit mal pris ou mal interprété. J'ai des amis aux goûts très différents des miens, j'ai des parents qui ne comprennent pas toujours ce que je dis ou fais. Et mon chaton ne peut pas tellement discuter avec moi. Donc je me lâche sur internet : j'écris des fanfictions, je traîne sur les forums, je donne mon avis sur un livre. Et c'est mon droit le plus total. Cependant, j'admets ne pas avoir fait une vrai critique constructive et j'ai enfin rectifier le tire. **

**Puis, je me répète encore mais si vous avez quelque chose à redire, une critique, un commentaire, n'importe quoi qui peut donner un débat intéressant comme celui-ci, créer vous un compte, que je puisse vous répondre directement et non pas à la fin d'un OS qui n'a rien à voir et qui n'a rien demandé. **

**En attendant, portez vous bien et faites vous des bisous,**

**Peace !**

* * *

**Hum... Eh bien, voilà ! Qu'en avez-vous penser ? Trop cru ? Pas assez ? Me suis-je complètement planté sur le sujet ? Est-ce que cela vous paraît irréaliste ? Je me suis inspiré des vagues connaissances à ce sujet et de celles que m'a apporté wikipédia mais ce n'était pas du tout évident. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas écris un lemon pour faire un lemon. Et c'est la première fois que j'en écris un sur ce couple alors voili, voilou !**

**N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis, négatifs ou positifs, de vos critiques, de vos commentaires, peu importe lesquels et je vous retrouverais bientôt pour le chapitre 9 de Sans contrefaçons, je suis un garçon ! Si je guéris d'ici là...**

**Bisous, bisous ! **


End file.
